


Sepulveda

by BreanaTheDoll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Blind Character, Blind Lance, Blood and Violence, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Sexual Violence, asylum!AU, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreanaTheDoll/pseuds/BreanaTheDoll
Summary: With his sight, Lance lost his happiness, his love, his sanity. With his happiness, Keith lost his love and sanity. Two broken hearts become one, they make each other whole again. Maybe Keith will be the one to give it back to him. Maybe Keith will be the one to break him furthermore.OrBlind!AsylumPatient and Roommate AU!This Fanfic was Inspired by the song "Boo'd Up" By Ella Mai -BreanaTheDoll





	Sepulveda

Done with his broken and bloodied body, they left him there in the dark. They left him naked, bruised and humiliated. It started to rain and the rain wet him to the bone, making him shivering cold. The rain washed away the tears, but it did not wash away the sadness. The rain washed away the blood but it did not wash away the hurt or the bruises. The rain washed away the cum but it certainly did not wash away the humiliation. 

Hours pass, he lay there face down, his shame for all to see, crying. Just… crying. His eyes burn puffy with salty tears mixed with snot. He screamed while it happened until his voice was raw. He screamed as he cried until his voice was completely gone. It was dark outside, he couldn’t feel any sunlight on his skin by the time he gathered the mental and emotional more than physical strength to get up. It was dark, his world was dark.  His face burned hot, with anger, shame, so many emotions balled up into one. He felt around, feeling for a foundation to hold onto. Feeling for  _ something _ .

~

The butterfly’s wings matched his beautiful ocean blue eyes. Landing ever so gently on the bridge of his pointed nose, gracefully fluttering its delicate wings. The butterfly made him giggle, his ocean blue eyes lighting up with happiness as he felt it tickling his sensitive skin. He felt the sunlight on his skin and the gentle breeze blowing at his gown making it billow in the wind. He turned his face to the sun, slowly, in fear of scaring the beautiful creature away.

He didn’t feel it’s weight or the flutter of its wings on his skin anymore. Unsure, Lance’s eyes flitted side to side, feeling for assurance. He tried to cross his eyes and blink in hops he would _magically feel_ it. It was _useless_.

“Is it still there, Hunk?” He quietly inquired, fluttering his hand to call his friend’s attention.

“Yep,” Hunk answered in a chipper tone, smiling at Lance’s excitement. It had been a while since he’d seen Lance’s smile.

Lance smiled brighter, accompanied by a happy giggle. “Oh, what color is it?”

“Blue,” Hunk answered. “It’s a vibrant blue, almost as beautiful as your eyes and it has black edges.”

“Oh! It sounds so beautiful!” Lance cried with glee, clasping his hands and tilting his head upwards, a smile growing on his pretty melanated lips.

Then, like clouds covering up the sun, his smile faded away and his eyes lost all happiness they formerly had.

“I wish I could see it.” Lance’s voice became quiet and small. He turned his head to face the general direction in which he thought his friend resided, his eyes locking onto nothing in particular.

Hunk did not know what to say. Afterall, what do you say to somebody who cannot see? Hunk sucked in a sharp intake of air. “Well,” Hunk hesitated.

Lance tilted his head in a questioning way, waiting for Hunk to continue speaking.

“It’s beautiful,” Hunk finally said. “It stands out against your skin, perching on your gently curved nose ever so elegantly.” Hunk paused, examining the butterfly perched on Lance’s nose a little closer. The blue is breathtaking, just like your eyes. It’s vibrant like the sky and as deep as the ocean. It has little black lines running in between the blue like straight veins. Every time it flutters its wings, they open up and it’s like a vibrant canvas.”

Lance tilted his head down, closing his eyes. He gently smiled, imagining the butterfly in his mind's eye. “I want to go inside.” Lance finally announced, after a moment of silence.

Hunk nodded. “Let me get your walking stick.” He said before hurrying over to the park bench where Lance had left it.

When Lance no longer felt Hunk’s presence around him his smile faded into a flat frown. He felt the butterfly flutter its wings, feeling it on his skin. With one swift motion, Lance snatched the butterfly off of his nose and immediately balled his hand into a fist, crushing the delicate creature. He moved his fingertips against his palm until the inside of his fist felt wet and sticky.

Lance wished he could see the butterfly, he wished he could see it’s crushed, bloody remains. But he couldn’t. _He fucking couldn’t._ His eyes were _useless_ , _he_ was _useless_ . Just a pretty, dumb face who _couldn’t see shit_ . He wasn’t even sure he was a pretty face, _not anymore anyway._

Lance opened his hand and opened his eyes, wishing he could just… see.  He sighed and whispered to the dead butterfly “You sounded beautiful.”


End file.
